


Gabriel Dropout(s)

by JohnnyMueller



Series: Rito Yuuki(s) [1]
Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime), To Love-Ru
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Multi, Public Sex, Sex Powers, Sex on Furniture, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Angels on one side, demons on the other; it's enough to make a young boy confused.





	Gabriel Dropout(s)

Gabriel Dropout(s)

_My name is/was/could be Rito Yuuki. I live here/there/somewhere/elsewhere. I’m 15 years old. And I… I have what some might call a gift/curse/power/damnation. It’s just a thing that happens for me, though, that’s all. Some days, I wish I didn’t have it, but I’m used to it now._

_For some reason, whenever I’m alone with a woman or women, the longer I’m with them, the more likely it is for me to end up in an… intimate situation with them, no matter what impossibilities must occur for that to happen. It’s not all women, though, just the ones I feel comfortable with. There’s not a lot of them in the world; I’m, by nature, a shy person. But there are a few, and I’m glad I have them, not just as partners, but as friends. Most of all, I’m just trying to live my life._

_My name is Rito Yuuki, and this could have been my story._

*

The sun was nice that day, which was good. Rito liked the pleasant weather, even if it was a bit warm.

 _Just another week til summer break, then I get to spend all of my time with Gab, Vigne, Satania, and Raphi. Especially with my parents gone for most of it…_ He blushed at his thoughts. He wasn’t used to thinking so sexually, but ever since he met those girls, his mind had a way of distracting itself.

_They may be quite… different from the people in this world, but they’re still really good people… most of the time._

He looked back up at the sky. _It’s so beautiful today._

Suddenly, the sky became overcast, as a shade was cast over him.

 _Oh wait, it’s just Gab._ “Hey, Gab-san. Were you trying to teleport again?”

Gabriel sighed in front of him. She had (somehow) ended up with her legs wrapped around him, and from the feel of it, she had lost her skirt along the way.

“Yeah, I was.”

“Ah, I see.” Gabriel was smelling really nice that day. _Almost like peaches or honey…_ Her hair was glistening in the sunlight, all the way down to his knees. “Do- Do you think you can get down?”

Gabriel looked down, then looked back up at him. “I don’t really feel like it. Can you carry me there?”

Rito looked at his girlfriend’s angel blue eyes. “Of course.” With that, he got her more comfortable and restarted his walk to school.

“So, what made you want to skip the walk to school?”

“I just didn’t really feel like walking today, that’s all.”

“What about your skirt?”

“It’s not a problem, I keep a- bicycle.” Rito moved to the side as a cyclist went by him. “I keep a spare in my shoe locker.”

Rito ‘hmm’ed at that.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Um, well, I was just thinking that, usually, you aren’t as, um, well, forward-thinking as that.” Gabriel looked to the side, a blush coming over her face. “Uh, I-I didn’t mean to in-insult you or anyth-”

“It’s fine. I…” She looked up towards the sky, slightly shifting in Rito’s grasp. “I just didn’t want to deal with it if I messed up, that’s all.”

Rito smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Gabriel glared at him, but gave a slight smile. She then started moaning as she started to grind against him. “Uh, R-Rito, I think we gotta- mmm.” She laid her head against his shoulder.

“Y-Yeah, I got it.” He looked around his location quickly. He was about a block from school. _Which means there should be a- there it is._ He got himself onto a bench as Gabriel continued to rub herself against him. He quickly removed Gabriel’s panties, lifting her legs almost straight into the air.

“Where do you want me to put these?”

Gabriel glared at him. “We’re about to fuck, and you’re worried about where to put my panties? Just leave on the bench.” She started taking off Rito’s pants and underwear, watching his cock get hard.

As per usual, everyone walked on by, as if this wasn’t anything odd. _I always wonder if that’s part of my powers of if people just don’t want to notice us._ Rito was caught out of his revere as Gabriel put herself onto him. She moaned and said, “C’mon, start thrusting.”

“Oh, right.” He obliged, bouncing Gabriel in his lap, listening to her raspy breathing next to his ear. She chewed on his earlobe, feeling underneath his shirt.

“Ah, Ri-Rito, mmm…” She increased her pace onto Rito.

“I-I thought you were tired?” She glared at him and shut him up by kissing him, putting her tongue into his mouth. He returned the favor, feeling her all over.

Eventually, they got to the point where both of them were at their limit. Rito looked into Gabriel’s eyes, her narrow pupils looking directly at him.

“G-Gab-” He grunted as he finally came. He felt Gabriel tighten around him as she held him closer to her. He could hear her heartbeat quickening, then slowing down as they both panted. Gabriel rested her head against Rito’s shoulder.

“W-We’re gonna be late…”

“Yeah.” Slowly, Gabriel got herself off of Rito. He gave her back her panties as he put his pants back on. She looked down the street. “Hey, you think you can still carry me down?”

Rito wanted to sigh, but smiled. “Of course.” He quickly lifted her into a bridal carry and started running down the street. He looked down at Gabriel to see her blush and look away from him, a smile forming on her face.

“I love you, Gab.”

Her head didn’t move, but her eyes looked back as she said, “Love you, too.”

*

Rito stretched his arms above his head. _Hopefully, gym will go by without any incidents._ Looking at Raphiel, he corrected himself. _Oh, who am I kidding?_

He had met the other girls through Raphiel, who apparently enjoyed teasing him so much that she decided to introduce him to her friends. Quickly, though, they all realized that their relationship with each other wouldn’t stop at just friendship.

“Come on, Rito-kun.” Raphiel was bending over in front of him, allowing her breasts to sway slightly in her taut shirt.

“O-Oh, right.”

As they got to the field, Rito watched Raphiel’s hips move back and forth. _Is she doing this on purpose?_

“You ready to stretch, Rito-kun?”

“U-Uh, um, I think I can do it myself.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Rito-kun.” Raphiel moved forward and wrapped her arms around Rito’s, trapping it between her bust. “I won’t strain anything too much.”

They began by stretching their legs, Raphiel leaning over much more than she was necessary.

“S-So, Raphi, what are you doing for summer break?”

“Hmm, not too much,” she said as she bent backwards. _Is she not wearing a bra?_ “I’ll head back home for a week or so, but I’ll be spending most of my time with you. I wouldn’t want you surrounded by those demons and that lazy angel.”

“Well, make sure to call me when you’re home.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Oh, I’m, uh, I’m just going to miss you, that’s all.”

He couldn’t tell if it was from the heat or what he said, but Raphi’s face got a bit more red.

They then went on to the stretch where two people link arms, back to back, and then bend back and forth.

“Can I ask you something, Raphi?”

She giggled in that way that sounded innocent and guilty at the same time. “Go ahead.”

“Why… why did you want to be friends with me?”

“Oh? Is there something wrong with me being friends to you?”

“N-No, it-it’s just that, before I met you and the other girls, I… I didn’t really have a lot of friends. I had a few accidents with girls back in middle school, and after that, people didn’t really want to be around me. I understood why, but it didn’t mean I felt any less lonely.”

Raphiel turned her head back towards him. “I wanted to be friends with because… well, honestly, you looked like you’d be fun to tease. And you are, there’s no denying that. But… you’re a really good guy. There’s not a lot of you in this world, and I’m glad that there’s someone like you here.”

Rito looked back. Raphiel had that same smug smile on her face, but her eyes were glistening in the sunlight. He was about to say something, when, as he bended forward, his center of gravity shifted and they both fell down. Fortunately, they landed safely. To no one’s surprise, Raphiel landed on his hands, sticking her ass in the air, while Rito was right on top of her, his cock only a thin layer of clothing away from her.

Rito could hear the gym teacher sigh. “Just hurry it up, Yuuki.”

“Y-Yeah.” Trying to avoid the embarrassment, he looked down at Raphiel. “You OK with this, Raphi?”

“Yeah.” She looked back at him. “I’m fine.”

“O-OK.” He kissed the back of her neck as he took off his shorts and moved her bloomers to the side, letting him slowly enter her. She moaned as she bent over further, letting her breasts hang and sway. He moved his hands under her shirt so that he could feel and squeeze her breasts.

“Mmm, yeah, keep doing that…” Rito continued to pump in and out of Raphiel as he massaged her breasts. “God, they get so heavy sometimes.”

“Well, you weren’t wearing a bra.”

“None of mine fit today. I’ll have to get some bigger ones.” She looked back to Rito. “Maybe you could join me.”

Rito blushed and focused on increasing his pace into Raphiel, all the while feeling all over her breasts and body. _I feel so tight, her against me… ah_

He kissed the back of her neck as he came into her, both of them shuddering as some of their cum dripped onto the ground. Rito panted as he slowly pulled himself out, more of his seed spilling out. He then helped Raphiel up and the two of them got dressed.

“You ready?” Raphiel’s smile had lost some of its tease, but it was still there.

“Not yet.” He stepped forward and kissed her on the lips. “I love you, Raphi.”

“Oh, you only say that now. C’mon, they’re running laps.” She started, and he quickly followed, always to go with her.

*

“You don’t need to help me, Rito-san.”

“Don’t worry, it’s no problem.” Vignette smiled at him, the world around her lighting up.

When he first met Vignette, he wasn’t sure how to feel about her. A demon acting all nice and sweet almost seemed like a trap to lure people into their doom, but the more he interacted with her, the most he understood that this was just her, and that, while her demonhood may be faulty (to her at least), her heart wasn’t.

“I hear you all will be leaving for your homes over summer break.”

“Yeah. You going to be lonely without us? I mean, we could come back if you wanted us to.”

“No, no, it’s OK.” He waved with the hand that wasn’t holding her groceries. “I’ll be fine.” They continued to walk down the street, the sun shining on them.

“I heard that you and Raphi got busy at gym today.”

“Ah, well…” He blushed as he shrugged. “It happens.”

“It happens around you a lot.” She looked at him, her eyes glowing. “But I don’t mind that.” She walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, gently holding her in his arms.

“Ri-Rito… you taste so nice…” He could see Vignette’s horns and wings now, her eyes flaring with a lustful energy. “I… I need you…” She moaned and squirmed in his grasp, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“O-OK.” There was a park nearby, so he took the two of them there, all the while Vignette made him hornier through her kisses and movements. He got them under the shade of a tree and laid her down on the ground.

“C’mon, Rito, I want to feel you in me. I want to get fucked!” Vignette was humping herself against Rito, making him groan at how hard he was getting. He leaned forward, kissing her mouth and neck, even biting her a few times. Her moan was somehow high-pitched and earthy at the same time.

He took off Vignette’s dress, showing off everything about her to the world. He moved his mouth down, kissing and licking Vignette’s breasts.

“M-mmm, y-yes, keep l-l-licking my tits, mmm…” Vignette’s talk made Rito blush all over as he took off his pants and underwear. He started to rub against Vignette’s hole, his thumb rocking against her clit.

“C’mon, just get it in me already!” She grabbed onto Rito’s ass and thrust him into her. She squealed and moaned right against Rito’s ear, biting on his earlobe. Getting the signal, he started moving himself back and forth, Vignette matching his thrusts. Her body heated up, making Rito want to go faster and faster into her.

“O-Oh, God… everything feels… mmm…” Vignette was seemingly losing her ability to make coherent sentences as Rito moved her so that she was against the tree. He looked into her eyes, so full of affection. “Ri-Rito, I- Mmm!”

She came onto him, her body moving and tightening against him, almost looking like she was on fire. It was enough to tip him over the edge, cumming into Vignette, pushing her harder against the tree.

After they finished, they both panted next to their partner, looking into each other’s eyes. Vignette’s face suddenly blushed and she looked away.

“Vi-Vigne? Is something wrong?”

“N-No, it’s just…” Vignette glanced at him from the side. “I-I’m always embarrassed when I talk like that, especially in front of you.”

Rito paused for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her. “It doesn’t matter to me; it’s just part of you. And I love all of you, Vigne.”

Tears came to her eyes as she held him tight to her body, letting him feel her chest move up and down with her breaths.

“Don’t let me go.”

*

The text from her was, as typical, vague. “Emergency! Come immediately.”

 _Did something happen to her? I bet something she bought from that shopping network went wrong._ He knocked on her door.

As she opened it, he had an idea of what was the problem. Everything about Satanichia looked normal except for her chest. Normally, Satanichia had a pretty generous bust, only rivaled by Raphiel. Now, though, she had the angel beaten by a long shot, as it looked like she had melons smuggled under that hoodie she was wearing.

“Great! You’re here!” Without any time to say anything, Satanichia dragged Rito into her apartment. “I had the perfect plan this time! I was going to zap that stupid angel with this!” She pulled out a gun with some kind of strange design. “They called it an ‘Engorgement Gun’! I was going to blast her and make her all bloated!” She laughed her usual laugh, only this time with the addition of her breasts jiggling freely. “Unfortunately, I was trying to figure out how it worked, and… well…” She indicated her breasts.

“I-I see. So, what’s the emergency exactly?”

The demon looked at him for a moment in confusion before a light flicked on in her head. “Oh, yeah! I freaked out a little bit when I texted you, but it says I should be back to normal by tomorrow morning, so it’s no problem.”

“Oh. OK.” Rito watched Satanichia as she sat down and turned on her TV. There was something about the demon that interested him, even if she could be a bit… much. She provided an energy to each day that could be refreshing, and underneath all of her evil plans, she was honestly a nice girl.

“Oh? What are you staring at, Rito?”

Rito blushed as Satania started walking towards him. “U-Uh, I was just l-looking at-”

“You were looking at these?” She pushed up her breasts, letting him realize that she wasn’t wearing a bra. _I’m noticing a pattern._

“U-Uh… maybe.”

“Well, I don’t mind that.” She wrapped her legs around him and pushed her chest into his. “You’re just a silly naughty human boy who’s just interested in a girl’s big tits, aren’t you?” She kissed him, invading his mouth with her tongue. Rito backed up to the door, letting her feel all over him.

She leaned back, staring at his eyes. “I’m talking weirder than usual, aren’t I?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Do we need to do it?”

“I think so.”

“Well,” Satanichia said as she looked down, “I have an idea. C’mon.” She grabbed him and placed him on the bed.

“Sa-Satania, what are you thinking about?”

“Has Raphi ever fucked you with her tits?”

“… No.”

Satanichia gave off a devilish smirk. “Then watch this.” She unzipped her hoodie, letting her now-engorged breasts swing freely and took off Rito’s pants as well. “Your sack of life looks a bit smaller than usual. How many times have you had sex today?”

“Three.”

“Oh, you’re making your mistress go last?” She tsked him while wagging her finger. “You’ve been a naughty boy, Rito. You’ll get what you want, but not just yet.” She got her hand around his cock and started to jerk him off, getting him harder and harder. Quickly, he reached the point at which he would have normally come, but it felt like something was blocking it. _Is she doing this to me?_

Then, he felt something soft around his dick. He looked down to see that Satanichia had placed her tits around his member and was starting to move them up and down. Unconsciously, Rito leaned his head back and started thrusting into her cleavage. It felt so different than any other kind of sex he’d had so far. It felt so soft and nice.

“Sa-Satania…”

“Don’t say anything. Let your mistress take care of anything.” She had begun to lick at his head, all the while pressing all of herself onto him.

 _God, it feels like I’m going to explode…_ Every fiber of his being felt like it was centered in his cock, and it was all backed up.

Until, finally, it released. Rito almost felt he was going to pass out from the sensation as his eyes rolled back into his head. Satanichia, for her part, didn’t expect what would happen then, as more cum than one could think possible splattered all over her face and tits, eventually making her face look like a Pollock painting.

Once Rito was able to recover and remember who he was, he slowly sat up on the bed that he found himself on. He looked down to see Satanichia licking the cum off of her face.

“Um… are you OK, Satania?”

“What? Of course! I just didn’t realize that magically infused cum would taste like the wine of Lucifer’s vinyards!” She wrapped her arms around Rito’s waist and nuzzled her face against his crotch. “Mmm, I love you _so_ much, Rito!”

Rito smiled and ruffled his hand through her hair, looking at her bright eyes and beautiful smile. “I love you too, Satania.”

*

It was the next day, and all of them were in Rito’s house, getting ready for the only thing that could scare angels, demons, and humans alike: the end of semester exams.

“Does this look right?” Satanichia passed her notes over to Gabriel. Gabriel stared at it for a moment, then looked over at the demon.

“This isn’t even your math notes; this is your shopping list from that crap channel.”

Satanichia took back her papers, then fell back in agony. “Ooo, why do I have to learn this?! When am I ever going to use this when I’m ruling hell and looking over my peasants?”

“Well…” Rito tapped his pen on his chin. “You could use to, say… figure out how many different ways you could have sex with me.”

Satanichia suddenly sat up, eyes shining. “You’re right! I could!” She went back to her math, a fervor in her now.

Vignette leaned over to him. “What made you think that would get her motivated?”

“When it comes to us, I would say Satania is the most… interested in sex.”

“Oh.” Vignette looked up at him, eyes questioning. “What about me?”

“Well, you talk quite dirty, but… she’s really into it.”

“O-Oh.” Vignette looked back at her notes slightly blushing.

“Oh, Rito-kun?” Raphiel leaned towards him, forcing Vignette’s head right next to her bust. “Could you show me what the right answer is here?”

“Sure. Let’s see..” As he moved his hand to indicate where the problem might be, suddenly, he felt his hand move and land on Raphiel’s breasts.

“Um, what I mean was…” He moved his hand off her bust and towards the paper again, but this time the inscrutable force forced his hand down this time, towards Vignette’s crotch. As his fingers rubbed against her nub, Vignette moaned and rocked back and forth between the two.

“Ri-Rito, I think we need to take a break.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Rito moved Vignette onto the bed, while he heard the other three engage in their own practices. She bended over, taking off her skirt and panties.

“C’mon, you stupid shit, I want you to fuck me in the ass.”

Rito stared at Vignette for a moment. _She’s never asked for anything like this before, but…_ He complied, slowly pushing his dick into her asshole. She squirmed, trying to get more of him into her.

“Mmm, I just want to take all of your cock in me. I want you to fill me with your thick cum.”

More than usual, her dirty talk was getting to him as he pounded into her ass harder and harder, playing with her nipples.

“Yes! My tits are _so_ hard! Just- mmm, ah- I-I- RITO!” Vignette came onto him, her fluids dripping onto his thighs. Rito lifted her onto his bed and laid her down. She took his hand and sucked on his finger. “Rito… You’re so sweet…” Her eyes flickered towards his face, full of light. “For a little demon like me, I’m glad I’m with someone like you.”

“Me too!” Rito was suddenly knocked onto the bed as Satanichia hugged him. “Mmm, you make your mistress feel so loved and cared for. Now, c’mon, fuck me however you want, Rito. Take me.”

“O-OK.” He laid her down on the bed and stood in front of her. Laying her legs on her shoulders, he put himself into her, watching her face of content as she was penetrated. He loved how her eyes fluttered and flickered as he fucked her.

“Mmm, yeah…” She took his hand and placed it on her breasts. “It’s still tender… feel it…” Rito began to fondle her breasts, feeling all her flesh in his hands and thumbing her nipples. Slowly, he moved one of his hands down her stomach to reach her clit and played with it.

“AH! Mmm, Rito, oh, you m-make your mistress feel soooo good!” Satanichia giggled as she thrust her hips against him, feeling his cock hit all of the right places. Eventually, she felt herself at the brink. “Experience, Rito Yuuki, the true feeling of a demon!”

She came, tightening her demonic cunt around his human cock. He felt himself stuck inside her as he came as well, filling her with his cum.

After a moment of dealing with his exhaustion, he put her legs down and pulled out of her. Vignette took the tired demon in her arms and cuddled with her, feeling her hair and horns.

As Rito looked at them, he felt a tugging at his cock. He tried to look down, but was temporarily blinded by a bright light. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that the light was coming from Gabriel and Raphiel, who had their halos and wings out and their hands on his cock, getting it hard again.

“Oh? Have you forgot the pure angels you’re also dating, Rito?” He couldn’t tell, but it seemed like Raphiel was gripping his cock harder.

“Tch. Typical boy; you’re only interested in girls if they’re sluts. Well, if that’s what you’re into…” Both of them started to lick his dick, putting their tongues all over his shaft, even on his balls.

He’d gotten blowjobs before, but this was unlike anything he’d felt before. It was like he was being bathed in a warm, gentle glow that was entering every pore of his body and relaxing him all over, so much so that he just watched the angels suck on his prick.

_oh god i’m at the breaking point so much quicker is this because_

He didn’t have enough time for a warning as he shot his load all over Gabriel and Raphiel, covering their faces in his cum, which seemed to be slightly glowing. Exhausted from everything he’d just done, Rito fell onto the floor, panting. He watched the two of them clean their faces, licking off the cum from their hands.

He tried to get up and leave the room to get something to drink, but he felt himself being dragged onto the bed. He let himself lay on it as his girlfriends laid next to him, their heads on his chest. He looked at them, their faces full of exhausted contentment. Gabriel slowly lifted her head up, her eyes glistening.

“Rito… do you think I’m a good angel?” He looked at all of them, their faces asking similar questions.

“I-I don’t think it should matter whether you’re an angel or demon; I think you should be whatever kind of person you want to be.” This seemed to be the right answer, as they all smiled at him and cuddled closer to him.

As he felt asleep surrounded by them, the sound that comforted him the most was a set of small breaths fluttering against his body, as if a tiny group of cherubs were picking at him with their arrows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
